Basic science oriented skin centered research that is both comprehensive and mechanistic requires the use of multiple investigative tools and techniques. It is extremely difficult for any single laboratory to develop all the necessary tools to fully address complicated issues concerning skin biology and skin related disease. Equipment required is likely to be prohibitively expensive for any single investigator to acquire. Additionally, the optimal operation of sophisticated equipment or execution of difficult assays is best done by dedicated experienced personnel. The Molecular Analysis Core will provide a wide variety of services, expertise, and reagents to ESDRC investigators which will facilitate their studies. The Cell Adhesion Component will provide specialize matrix proteins, will help design and execute cell adhesion experiments using both static and flow systems, and will provide for investigative methodologies which explore the effects of fluid flow dynamics upon cell membrane signalling and physiologic and pathophysiologic responses. The Microchemical Component will provide specialized peptides and oligonucleotides, protein sequencing, and HPLC. The Flow cytometric/Cell Sorting Component will provide multiparameter flow cytometric analysis, cell sorting, and cell cycle analysis. This core will provide ESDRC investigators with an invaluable resources which will clearly facilitate investigations into basic skin biology and foster collaborative investigations across multidisciplinary fields of research.